Share a Dream Come True Parade
Share a Dream Come True is a parade that was shown daily in the Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom as a part of the 100 Years of Magic Celebration. The parade featured unique snow globe style floats. More than 110 Cast Members put on the parade daily at 3 p.m. from Frontierland to Main Street, U.S.A. Parade Description 'Share a Dream Come True' This is the first unit in the parade. A young Walt Disney sits at the easel sketching his beloved Mickey Mouse. : Hello everyone, and welcome. This is Julie Andrews, and I'd like to tell you a story. In 1901, a little boy named Walt Disney was born, and a dream began. The dream of imagination that today, 100 years later, has touched every one of our lives. I once had the privilege to know the dreamer, Walt Disney. His imagination inspired and built his dreams into reality for all of us to share, and he made them practically perfect in every way. Today we celebrate and share the legacy of Walt Disney, filled with pixie dust, princesses, fairy tales, and fantasies, and above all, the magic of dreams. (Children's chorus sings Sharing a Dream Come True. A child enthusiastically announces) And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents the Share a Dream Come True Parade. 'It Was All Started by a Mouse' This float features Mickey Mouse inside a snow globe, with eleven sculpted figures of Mickey from films throughout the years, including Steamboat Willie, Brave Little Tailor, Plane Crazy, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and Sorcerer Mickey from Fantasia. Mickey is surrounded by some of his friends, including Minnie Mouse and Goofy. Then Mickey invites Tinkerbell to sprinkle her pixie dust and gets the crowd to join in calling out "pixie dust!". The pixie dust sparkles over the float and glitters inside the snowglobe dome. 'Wish Upon a Star' This float celebrates the early years of Walt Disney, with Pinocchio inside the snow globe and other famous Disney characters surrounding him, including Mister Geppetto, the Blue Fairy (later replaced by Jiminy Cricket), Figaro, Cleo from Pinocchio, and Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, and Happy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. 'A Hundred Thousand Dreams to See' Focuses on Disney’s adventures in flight. The float features Aladdin inside his snow globe, riding on his magic carpet. Surrounding Aladdin are other high-flying Disney characters, such as Winnie the Pooh (with his balloon) and Mary Poppins with her umbrella. Tigger, Eeyore, Alice, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, and the Mad Hatter dance along the parade route. 'Face the Darkest Fears' This float features the Disney villains. Captain Hook and the pirates run in front. The Queen from Snow White rides inside her globe, as an 18-foot-tall inflatable Chernobog (from the Night on Bald Mountain sequence of Disney’s Fantasia) hovers over her head. : Mirror, mirror on the wall, my dreams will conquer one and all. When you imagine, time becomes timeless, when you imagine and you believe. Fantasy dances and hopes are revealed, and the dreams that you dream become real. And now begin my evil spell, a thunder bolt to mix it well. Who knows how evil dreams can be? I need your help, so scream with me. As the audience screams, the Queen transforms into the old hag. Other villains surrounding the float include Jafar from Aladdin, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians, and Ursula from The Little Mermaid. 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' This float features three individual snow globes that each hold an Disney prince and princess: Cinderella and Prince Charming from Cinderella, Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast, ''and Ariel and Prince Eric from ''The Little Mermaid. Characters such as the Fairy Godmother and Flounder and Sebastian hover around the floats. 'As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World' This float was designed after the Crystal Castle located in the Crystal Arts Shop on Main Street, U.S.A. It features a two-tiered snow globe and ½-inch thick, molded acrylic “crystal” turrets and towers. Disney characters such as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, Young Simba, Zazu, and Timon from'' The Lion King'', and Thumper and Flower from Bambi ''ride atop the float, while Baloo, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear from ''Song of the South, Esméralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Chip 'n' Dale--among others--walk beside. 'Show Mode' During the 100 Years of Magic celebrations, the floats would stop at certain points along the route. Each float had a separate music score which consisted of the "We Share a Dream Come True" theme, as well as music from each of the movies represented on the floats. A number of special effects were used, such as glitter and moving parts on the floats, e.g. a rotating carousel rose up inside the Peter Pan float. The showstops were originally around four minutes long, but were soon shortened to around two minutes, mostly cutting out character dialogue. The showstops were discontinued in 2004. Music All the music in the show was recorded in London by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, and was composed by Gavin Greenaway. It consisted of the main theme called Fantasy, as well as the Share a Dream Come True theme used for the 100 Years of Magic celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Cinderella Castle to each unit. Each unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. Videos 'Video Attraction Mix' Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade - 10th Anniversary Ultimate Attraction Mix Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade 10th Anniversary Ultimate Attraction Mix 'Voice Reel Demos' Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Seth Adkins as Pinocchio in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Carolyn Gardner as Snow White in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Jodi Benson as Ariel in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Scott Weinger as Aladdin in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Jennifer Hale as Cinderella in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Chris Steele as Peter Pan in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Voice Cast *'Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Fairy God Mother *'Carolyn Gardner' as Snow White *'Seth Adkins' as Pinocchio *'Eddie Carroll' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Susanne Blakeslee' as The Evil Queen *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Chris Steele' as Peter Pan *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former parades Category:Former entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Former Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Parades Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades